


A Fanartist's Fan (Fanception)

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, IdolChanyeol, IdolXFan, Internet Friends, M/M, Secret Crush, Texting, Yeolmae - Freeform, fanboyBaekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Fanboy Baekhyun falls in love with his self-proclaimed biggest fan of his fanart, Chanyeol. Even without ever having seen or met Chanyeol he still manages to fall hard. Chanyeol on the hand might just be hiding a huge secret.Or(spoilers)A fic where a fan artist falls for his biggest fan who happens to be the singer he’s a fan of. It’s fanception this explanation is shit but I hope you get what I mean.This is a fully self-indulgent fic, I get if people find it too cheesy or something but I just felt like writing it and I hope some people will enjoy it too! Also, this is a very texting based fic.As always it's only rated Teen because of swears, one day I might write without them but that's not today.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	A Fanartist's Fan (Fanception)

Baekhyun has been a fan of Loey since 11th grade when his best friend Chaeyoung kept gushing about the singer. She practically held him down and forced him to listen. Baekhyun is thankful though, his music just clicks with Baekhyun. He’s not sure what it is, maybe the sincerity? Loey writes and composes his music and it shows. Every single song Loey puts out makes Baekhyun feel such strong emotions, regardless of the genre because Loey is amazing at all of them. Plus, Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t have the biggest celebrity crush. 

It’s not like Loey is the most popular idol so finding fans he gets along with well can sometimes be tricky. Especially finding fans that are also adults. Luckily, mostly courtesy of Chaeyoung, Baekhyun has amazing friends who stan Loey. They are some of Baekhyun’s closest friends even if they’ve only met some of them a few time in person. Their little group is Baekhyun, Chaeyoung (obviously), Mina (Chaeyoung’s girlfriend), Yerim, Minseok and Chanyeol. 

Whereas most of the members were added 3 years ago when Chaeyoung was determined to collect the best Loey fans as friends, Chanyeol was added just over a year ago when Baekhyun personally added him. Chanyeol calls himself a “fan” of Baekhyun’s fanart. He comments on everything Baekhyun posts so after a while Baekhyun decided he wanted to get to know Chanyeol better. Which was simultaneously the best and worst decision of Baekhyun’s life. 

Chanyeol is the sweetest most adorable boy Baekhyun has ever talked to which over time lead to a small crush which became a slightly larger crush which spiralled out of control after that. He doesn’t have any idea what Chanyeol looks or sounds like, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling the feelings™. 

[Group chat: Chaeng and friends]

2:49 pm 6 November 2019

**Chaeng:** Would you guys fuck your clone?

**Minseok hyung:** wtf Chaeyoung

**Chaeng:** IT’S A VALID QUESTION

**Baekhyun:** I mean yeah why not

**Minseok hyung:** Cause that’s wrong??? It’s like incest

**Baekhyun:** Nah clones are grown in labs they don’t have the same parents. 

**Baekhyun:** Plus I’m hot so... 

**Yerim:** No you’re not 

**Baekhyun:** SHut it what do you know anyways

**Yerim:** I don’t have to be into guys to know if you’re hot Baek, you can tell when girls are hot can’t you?

**Baekhyun:** JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION YERIM

**Chaeng:** YES ANSWER 

**Yerim:** Yeah I would

**Minseok hyung:** Y’all are gross 

**Baekhyun**: what about you Chaeng?

**Chaeng:** probably

**Mina:** ...

**Chaeng:** nO WAIT JUST KIDDING 

**Baekhyun:** Lol walked right into that one

**Chanyeol:** Would that really be cheating though? Cause your clone is just you...

**Minseok hyung:** A clone is a person too, it’s cheating AND y’all are nasty

**Chanyeol:** Hey! I didn’t pick a side! :( hyung... 

**Yerim:** well what would you pick? 

**Chanyeol:** I wouldn’t do that with my clone... I’m not attracted to myself... that’s kinda weird. 

**Baekhyun:** Awww Yeol said I’m only kinda weird :)

**Chaeng:** You’re more than kinda weird Byun. 

**Chanyeol:** He’s not weird >:(

[Private chat with ‘ding dong dongsaeng’]

2:58 pm 6 November 2019

**Chaeng:** Awww your boyfriend is defending you that’s adorable 

**Baekhyun:** SHUT IT I DON’T NEED FEELINGS RIGHT NOW

**Chaeng:** Dude he clearly likes you back just ask him out 

**Baekhyun:** How though? He won’t even send selfies, how would we even date. 

**Chaeng:** :( maybe he’ll start 

**Baekhyun:** It’s fine Chaeng he’s just not ready to trust people or something

**Baekhyun:** I’ll just stay lonely and single, if he’s ever ready then maybe... 

**Chaeng:** Damn you’re depressing 

**Baekhyun:** Thanks! Real helpful! I feel so great now! :)

[Group chat: Chaeng and friends]

3:00 pm 6 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** He’s not weird >:(

**Minseok hyung:** Weird isn’t bad, we’re all a little weird. Makes us interesting. 

**Yerim:** You’re right, Baek isn’t weird.

**Yerim:** He’s basic. He always takes the same selfie with a peace sign over his face. 

**Baekhyun:** THAT IS NOT TRUE 

**Baekhyun:** THIS IS SLANDER 

**Baekhyun:** I’LL SEE YOU IN COURT MISS KIM YERIM

**Yerim:** you don’t scare me.

**Mina:** She’s not wrong though Baekhyun... that's how you take selfies

**Baekhyun:** M-mina? You betray me?

**Chanyeol:** Loey usually does the same thing though

**Chanyeol:** You should do the Yeolmae selca day!

**Baekhyun:** Will you do it too if I do it?

**Chanyeol:** uh

**Chanyeol:** I don’t think I can do that...

**Baekhyun:** Please Chanyeollie? I’m sure you’re so cute you’ll outshine Loey 

[Private chat with ‘ding dong dongsaeng’]

3:06 pm 6 November 2019

**Chaeng:** Baek: “I can’t ask him out” Also Baek: {sent screenshot} 

**Chaeng:** Your flirting is getting gross honestly... 

**Baekhyun:** I’ve seen what you send to Mina

**Chaeng:** Yeah but that’s cause I’m not a coward.

**Chaeng:** Ask him out. Then your flirting is justified.

[Group chat: Chaeng and friends]

3:07 pm 6 November 2019

**Baekhyun**: Please Chanyeollie? I’m sure you’re so cute you’ll outshine Loey 

**Chanyeol:** I’m bad at taking selfies...

**Baekhyun:** Get a friend to take a photo!

**Chanyeol:** Doesn’t that defeat the purpose? 

**Yerim:** Nah it doesn’t have to be a selfie as long as you’re all matchy-matchy. 

**Chanyeol:** Maybe... Baekhyun you’ll do it though right?

**Baekhyun:** Yes

[Private chat with ‘ding dong dongsaeng’]

3:08 pm 6 November 2019

**Chaeng:** You’re so whipped. 

**Baekhyun:** STOP LURKING

**Chaeng:** alrighty ;)

[Group chat: Chaeng and friends]

3:08 pm 6 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** Maybe... Baekhyun you’ll do it though right?

**Baekhyun:** Yes

**Chaeng:** You’re so whipped 

**Chanyeol:** Whipped?

**Baekhyun:** Chaeyoung istg

**Chaeng:** Oops! Wrong chat ;)

**Minseok hyung:** is she wrong though?

**Chanyeol:** Baekhyun is whipped? 

**Baekhyun:** we all are

**Baekhyun:** that’s what being a fan is

**Yerim:** smooth

Baekhyun scoffs at his phone. Why do they all gang up on him like this... Fighting it will just make it worse, best to change the subject.

**Baekhyun:** so I’m wanting to start this new drawing

**Minseok hyung:** Don’t you have a project due next week?

**Baekhyun:** your point?

**Mina:** Do heaven era. Soft boy Loey with pink hair. 

**Baekhyun:** hmmm yes I like that idea. 

**Minseok hyung:** That was a good era damn. 

**Yerim:** What about hand era? Emo Loey is art. 

**Baekhyun:** No that era was so sad. I don’t want him reminded of the pain he went through

**Yerim:** omg for the last time Baek, he’s not gonna see your art 

**Baekhyun:** HE COULD

**Yerim:** He posts on IG like once a month and you post one every 3 months... neither of you are active enough

**Chanyeol:** You should post your other works, that way you’d be more active

**Baekhyun:** No way, they are not worthy

**Chanyeol: **I think they are good enough :(

**Mina:** He’s right Baekhyun, you should post your other drawings. They are really good. 

[Private chat with ‘Cutie Boy’]

3:14 pm 6 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** You send Mina your art too? 

**Chanyeol:** I thought I was your number one fan :(

**Baekhyun:** You are! 

**Baekhyun:** She’s the only artist in the group so I ask her for tips.

**Baekhyun:** I don’t send her everything 

**Chanyeol:** Good. I want my fan club perks. 

**Baekhyun**: You’re the only member, I’d hardly say it’s a fan club. 

**Chanyeol:** It’s an exclusive club. 

**Baekhyun:** sure lol

**Chanyeol:** I think you should do heaven era by the way

**Chanyeol:** It was when he was happiest

**Baekhyun:** I hope it’s because he found someone he loves

**Chanyeol:** you’d be ok with that?

**Baekhyun:** Well yeah, he’s an idol, not my boyfriend. I want him to be happy. 

**Chanyeol:** I’m glad you see it that way, not everyone does. 

**Baekhyun:** Yeah that’s why we’re choosy with our group chat members

**Baekhyun:** We want good people

**Chanyeol:** I’m glad I could be included

**Baekhyun:** Me too :)

**Chanyeol:** All because I’m your biggest fan

**Baekhyun:** lol

~=+•+=~

[Group chat: Chaeng and friends]

12:00 am 9 November 2019

**Chaeng:** GUYS 

**Chaeng:** GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE 

**Yerim:** DID HE REALLY JUST-

**Minseok hyung: ** I love this concept holy shit I’m so ready. 

**Baekhyun:** What???? what’s going on??

**Chaeng:** LOEY DROPPED THE TEASER OF THE CENTURY THATS WHAT

**Yerim:** HE CAN R A P 

[Chaeng changed the chat name: LOEY THE RAPPER]

**Baekhyun:** HE RAPS IN THE TEASER????

**Mina:** It’s only one line though :(

Baekhyun quickly leaves the group chat and checks Loey’s youtube and plays the teaser. There are flashes of running in a forest, the sky and Loey falling underwater or something. The instrumental of new song plays in the background at the very end of the instrumental Loey raps one single line before it cuts to the main part of the chorus and then promptly ends. It sounds so good. Baekhyun can’t wait for the album to drop, he needs to know how much more there is. 

**Baekhyun:** I-

**Baekhyun:** I’ve died 

**Chaeng:** RIP Baekhyun, let there be good food at the funeral 

**Baekhyun:** fr though I really needed this

**Yerim:** tough day?

**Baekhyun:** yeah... let’s just focus on the comeback

**Chaeng:** you sure? 

**Baekhyun:** yeah it’s nothing

**Minseok hyung:** we’re here if you need us Baekhyun 

**Baekhyun:** wow I really ruined the atmosphere huh?

**Chaeng:** That’s it I’m coming over with hot chocolate and you can’t stop me. Mina’s coming with me. 

**Baekhyun:** guys :((( 

**Yerim:** I can’t exactly drive over to Seoul but I’ll give you cyber hugs. 

**Yerim:** {sent gif}

**Baekhyun:** Thanks Yerim.

**Baekhyun:** Now back to the comeback, LOEY RAPS GUYS HES A RAPPER

**Minseok hyung:** we all knew he was multitalented but I swear to god what can’t he do 

**Baekhyun:** Dance? 

**Yerim:** Watch his next comeback be him just breaking out some crazy hip hop moves

**Yerim:** Wouldn’t put it past him 

**Minseok hyung:** Seems possible 

**Mina:** Baekhyun! Check out Loey’s latest IG post!

Baekhyun exits the texting app and opens his IG. Loey probably posted a photo of him on set like he does usually after a teaser drops. Sure enough, Baekhyun is greeted by a photo of Loey in the same forest. But why would Mina call Baekhyun out particularly? Baekhyun keeps scrolling and sees a second photo. Loey posted twice. That’s unheard of. 

Instead of a regular professional selfie with his little peace symbol and all the makeup from his MV or photoshoot, this selfie is bare-faced with a cute cat filter. And it has an actual caption instead of the promotional “Loey 4th Album coming out...” the other selfie had. 

“To all my fans, if you’re ever feeling down, I hope I can make you smile. No problem is too small, you matter and you’re special.” 

Baekhyun stares at the photo in awe. He shouldn’t take this personally, this is just to all the fans but the timing is incredible. 

“Knock knock let us in” Chaeyoung says from the other side of his apartment door. 

Baekhyun gets up and opens the door, Chaeyoung and Mina walk in with three hot drinks. 

“Do you have marshmallows?” Chaeyoung asks putting the drinks down on the nearby kitchen counter. 

“They didn’t have any left at the cafe” Mina says softly. 

“I think so” Baekhyun says walking into the kitchen. 

After the hot chocolates are properly ready and all three of them are comfy on the couch Chaeyoung speaks up. 

“So do you want to talk about what made you upset today?” Chaeyoung asks taking a sip. 

“I ran into Sehun today” Baekhyun sighs “He’s dating Junmyeon hyung.”

“And?” Chaeyoung asks not quite understanding “Are you not over him?”

“No, I am and I’m really happy for both of them.” Baekhyun nods “It’s just... seeing him with someone reminded me that I can’t be with the guy I like.”

“Baekhyun...” Mina says placing a hand on his shoulder “You don’t know that, you have to ask him.”

“He won’t send selfies, I don’t know where he lives and he won’t even agree to a phone call.” Baekhyun says sipping his hot chocolate “How am I supposed to have a relationship with him?”

“You can make it work” Chaeyoung says “Maybe you’ll help him come out of his shell.”

“The important thing is that you like him.” Mina says “You have no trouble having a crush on him without photos, calls or physical contact. Just give it a chance.”

“That’s easy for you to say” Baekhyun smiles up at them sadly “You guys have each other.”

“No relationship is easy Baekhyun” Chaeyoung says seriously “You’ll have unique challenges but it’s worth trying.”

Baekhyun just nods unsure how to reply. They’re probably right but he could also just get really hurt when the relationship falls apart... is it actually worth trying? 

“Speak of the devil” Chaeyoung says pointing to Baekhyun phone on the table that’s lit up with a notification. 

[Private chat with ‘Cutie Boy’]

1:15 am 9 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** I just saw your texts

**Chanyeol:** Are you really sure you don’t want to talk?

“Here goes nothing” Baekhyun says out loud for the sake of his friends. 

“Finally” Chaeyoung smiles. 

**Baekhyun:** I ran into a friend today and he has a new boyfriend

**Chanyeol:** Why do I have a feeling he’s not just a friend

**Baekhyun:** He’s my ex-crush I guess but that’s not what made me upset

**Chanyeol:** What did?

**Baekhyun:** I can’t have what they have

**Baekhyun:** I want to be in a relationship, I want to be with the guy I like. I don’t want to hide my crush anymore. I just want to be happy with him but I don’t think I can. 

Baekhyun waits patiently as the ... text bubble pops up and disappears and pops up and disappears again. 

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol?

**Chanyeol:** Why don’t you talk to him then?

**Baekhyun:** I um 

**Baekhyun:** I am 

**Chanyeol:** Then what’s the issue? Did he say no?

**Baekhyun:** What?

**Chanyeol:** Well if you’re talking to the guy why don’t you just tell him how you feel?

“Oh my god, he’s even more oblivious than I thought” Chaeyoung says reading the conversation over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Stop it! My conversation! Butt out!” Baekhyun says hiding his phone. 

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol it’s you. I like you. 

**Chanyeol:** Oh

**Chanyeol:** OH 

**Chanyeol:** OMG I’M SO DUMB I’M SORRY

**Chanyeol:** I LIKE YOU TOO 

**Chanyeol:** WHY DID YOU SAY “A GUY” I WAS FREAKING OUT 

**Baekhyun:** YOU THINK I’M NOT????

**Chanyeol:** We’re quite the pair huh?

**Baekhyun:** I would hope we’d be quite the couple ;)

**Chanyeol:** Yes. I’d like that. 

**Chanyeol:** I’ve liked you for so long I can barely believe this is happening 

**Baekhyun:** Same

**Chanyeol:** I’m dating my idol omg 

**Baekhyun:** I’m not an idol jfc all I do is make drawings

**Chanyeol:** VERY GOOD DRAWINGS AND I’M A BAEKHYUN STAN DON’T DISCREDIT ME.

**Baekhyun:** Technically since I draw Loey fanart we’re both just Yeolmaes

**Chanyeol:** No. I’m a Baekhyun stan. You can’t change my mind. 

“You’re smiling a lot” Mina points out with a soft smile on her face

“He said yes” Baekhyun smiles

“OH HELL YES” Chaeyoung yells. 

[Group chat: LOEY THE RAPPER]

1:25 am 9 November 2019

[Chaeng changed the chat name: CHANBAEK IS REAL THIS ISNT A DRILL]

**Minseok hyung:** Chaeyoung??????? What’s this???

**Yerim:** THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE 

**Mina:** Not a joke, you should see Baekhyun’s face right now. It’s precious. 

**Chaeng:** {photo sent} my baby got himself a man :,) 

**Baekhyun:** I AM NOT A BABY

**Chaeng:** I would change the group name to BabyByun but this is more important

**Chaeng:** CHANBAEK IS REAL YALL

**Minseok hyung:** Congrats guys! I’m glad you finally admitted your feelings

**Chanyeol:** You knew?

**Yerim:** Honey everyone knew

**Chanyeol:** Why didn’t you guys tell me :( 

**Yerim:** Some things you need to figure out on your own 

**Chaeng:** Even Baekhyun knew he was just too dumb to admit it to himself 

**Baekhyun:** YOU TRY ASKING YOUR CRUSH OUT

**Chaeng:** ... you’re real dumb huh 

**Baekhyun:** MINA DOESN’T COUNT YOU ONLY LIKED HER FOR 2 WEEKS BEFORE ASKING HER OUT

**Chanyeol:** Wait how long have you liked me for?

**Baekhyun:** haha next question

**Chanyeol:** Baekhyunnie please?

**Baekhyun:** Probably like 8 months... 

**Yerim:** Aww that’s adorable

**Chaeng:** So whipped...

**Chanyeol:** That’s what you meant??

**Chaeng:** Chanyeol haven’t you noticed how no matter what you ask he answers you? You think the rest of us get that treatment? 

**Chanyeol:** ... 

**Chanyeol:** wow I’m really oblivious

**Yerim:** we stan a dumb couple 

**Minseok hyung:** they are made for each other

**Baekhyun:** Can we stop embarrassing me now 

**Chaeng:** but it’s so fun :(

“Chaeng, let the boy live” Mina says to her girlfriend 

“Alright fine” Chaeyoung sighs “Anyways now that you’re feeling better Mina and I should head home it’s late.”

“No such thing as late, it’s comeback season.” Baekhyun disagrees. 

“You know that’s true but I have work tomorrow so...” Chaeyoung says standing up “Bye Baekhyun.”

“Bye!” 

~=+•+=~

You would think that after Baekhyun and Chanyeol officially started dating they would talk more, but that’s not what’s happening. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because Chanyeol needs time to adjust to being in a relationship or something but he hardly replies to Baekhyun. He knows Chanyeol has issues with sharing about himself and maybe being in a relationship is making it worse but shouldn't he give Baekhyun a chance to help? Or at least tell Baekhyun how he feels? Baekhyun has tried to be understanding but after 2 weeks of being almost ignored Baekhyun can’t handle it anymore. 

[Private chat with ‘Cutie BoyFRIEND’]

2:15 pm 12 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Did you see Loey’s latest performance?? The passion he put into it??? His rapping skills???

9:37 pm 14 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol?

**Chanyeol:** Yeah! It was really good! 

**Baekhyun:** How was your day?

**Chanyeol:** Long haha

**Chanyeol:** It’s been really busy

**Baekhyun:** Aw that’s too bad do you want to talk about something else?

11:23 am 15 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** It’s Loey’s birthday soon, what do you think I should do for it?

11:23 am 17 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** I finished that Heaven drawing!

**Baekhyun:** {sent photo} 

**Baekhyun:** Do you like it?

**Baekhyun:** Is it Baekhyun stan approved?

6:45 pm 20 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Do you not want to talk about Loey?

**Baekhyun:** I don’t care what we talk about 

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol please answer me

5:35 pm 21 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** Sorry! We can talk about Loey! Anything you want!

**Baekhyun:** What’s your favourite song from the album?

**Chanyeol:** I like With You best

**Baekhyun:** THATS MY FAVOURITE TOO

**Baekhyun:** The way he talks about his lover??? It’s adorable I hope it’s sincere. 

**Chanyeol:** I like how he describes them as the light of his life.

**Chanyeol:** It’s how I see you

**Baekhyun:** Oh 

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol that’s so sweet I don’t know how to respond 

**Chanyeol:** I have to go but we’ll talk later

**Baekhyun:** Ok

8:14 am 22 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Good morning!

2:03 am 22 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Good night!

8:24 pm 23 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Here’s my Yeolmae Selfie day thing!

**Baekhyun:** {sent photo}

**Baekhyun:** Should I post it?

1:15 pm 25 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol we need to talk

**Baekhyun:** I don’t know what’s going on but 

**Baekhyun:** We have to break up. This isn’t healthy for either of us. We never talk anymore. If you weren’t ready for a relationship I get it, but you shouldn’t have agreed. If you really want we can just put this on pause until you are ready. 

**Baekhyun:** I want to be with you but that’s not what this is. 

3:57 am 26 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** Goodbye Chanyeol

4:23 am 26 November 2019

**Chanyeol:** Holy shit Baekhyun I’m so sorry

**Chanyeol:** I owe you an explanation at the very least. If you still want to break up I’ll understand. 

**Chanyeol:** I’m not avoiding you on purpose at all I promise

**Chanyeol:** I’m completely ready for this relationship, my schedule is just so hectic I haven’t been able to reply to anything I’m so sorry. It ends tomorrow though. It’ll all go back to normal tomorrow. 

**Baekhyun:** Why are you acting like you’re busy 24/7

**Baekhyun:** Why would you lie to me?

**Baekhyun:** Everyone has at least 10 minutes at night to reply 

**Baekhyun:** Just tell me the truth. 

**Chanyeol:** Why are you awake at 4am?

**Baekhyun:** I just am. Why are you?

**Chanyeol:** I have work in 20 minutes.

**Baekhyun:** What the hell Chanyeol how does your shift start at 5 am?

**Chanyeol:** It’s not a shift. 

**Chanyeol:** I’m performing on music bank

**Baekhyun:** Like Loey? You know Loey is performing on music bank today right?

**Baekhyun:** Oh cool so you’re just like playing back up guitar for Loey or something?

**Baekhyun:** Real believable. Loey performs alone. You should know that. Do you even like him? Do you like me? Is this some sort of joke to you?

**Baekhyun:** You know I was ready to be with you despite never getting to see you. Never getting to hold your hand or even hear your voice. But that was when I thought you were honest and kind. I don’t even know you anymore. 

**Chanyeol:** Do you want a selfie?

**Chanyeol:** {sent photo} 

**Baekhyun:** Thanks for the pic of Loey but this isn’t the time for it. 

**Chanyeol:** Baekhyun that’s me, I’m Loey. 

**Baekhyun:** right mmhmm

**Baekhyun:** So are you an asshole trying to fuck with me or are you actually insane?

**Baekhyun**: I can’t figure it out

**Chanyeol:** Baekhyun have you ever seen that selfie before? I swear to god that’s me

Baekhyun looks at it carefully. No, he hasn’t seen it before, it’s clearly taken in a car which Loey has never done. It could have been leaked or something though. It’s not like Baekhyun has seen every single photo of Loey. 

**Baekhyun:** Can we just get this over with?

**Chanyeol:** Tell me to do anything and I’ll take a picture and send it. 

**Chanyeol:** Will that be enough proof?

**Baekhyun:** Cover the left half of your face with your hand and stick out your tongue 

**Chanyeol:** {sent photo}

**Baekhyun:** ... 

**Baekhyun:** Chanyeol are you serious 

**Chanyeol:** Finally you believe me. 

**Baekhyun:** what

**Chanyeol:** I am Loey. 

**Baekhyun:** no

**Chanyeol:** I don’t know how to prove this to you

**Chanyeol:** Ok I posted your fanart on my IG story is that enough?

**Baekhyun:** CHANYEOL WHAT THE FUCK 

**Baekhyun:** YOU’RE ACTUALLY LOEY??

**Chanyeol:** Yes I am

**Baekhyun:** Why the hell did you pretend to be my boyfriend? Is this some sort of fucked-up power play? Being an idol isn’t enough?

**Chanyeol:** No I’m not pretending anything. I like you Baekhyun. I wanted to talk to fans directly to see what they say when they don’t know it’s me but I actually love your art. I kept commenting and you kept replying. Everything was real I promise you. 

**Baekhyun:** I’m going to need time. 

**Baekhyun:** Just uh good luck with your goodbye stage and um happy early birthday I guess. 

**Chanyeol:** Ok

**Chanyeol:** I’ll be here when you want to talk. 

Baekhyun falls asleep shortly after. He spent a lot of the night crying so by 4:30 he’s exhausted. When he wakes up it’s already 1 pm. 

  
  


[Group chat: CHANBAEK IS REAL THIS ISNT A DRILL]

1:08 pm 26 November 2019

[Yerim changed the chat name: Loey’s B-day eve]

**Yerim:** I have no idea what I’m going to do to celebrate

**Yerim:** I have no talent. 

**Mina:** That’s not true! You have a great voice!

**Yerim:** I could cover a song...

**Chaeng:** Yes!! Do that!!

**Chaeng:** Baekhyun do you have that Heaven fanart ready? You should post that. 

**Baekhyun:** I don’t think I’m going to do anything to celebrate. 

**Baekhyun:** Sorry guys. 

**Chanyeol:** Baekhyun...

**Baekhyun:** um I’m gonna need some time

[Baekhyun has left the chat]

**Chaeng:** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

**Chanyeol:** I don’t think he’s happy with me

**Mina:** What the hell did you do

**Yerim:** oh shit you got Mina mad

**Chanyeol:** I was really busy the last two weeks but I think he’s more upset with what happened this morning. 

**Chaeng:** Talk quickly before I find your house and burn it 

**Chanyeol:** I sent him a selfie. 

**Yerim:** And you’re what??? His clone???

**Chanyeol:** No I’m Loey. 

**Yerim:** You’re who now?

**Chanyeol:** {sent photo} 

**Chanyeol:** Loey

**Mina:** That’s why Baekhyun’s art was on your story for like 10 minutes this morning. 

**Chaeng:** YOU’RE BELIEVING THIS ASSHAT???

**Mina:** Chaeng no one else saw that art it was unpublished and unless Chanyeol hacked Loey’s IG...

**Yerim:** Wow so we really looked like complete idiots in front of our idol huh?

**Yerim:** Imma just jump off a cliff real quick

**Chanyeol:** No :(( I’m still your friend :(( I’m the dumb one remember. 

**Chaeng:** Yeah I’d say hurting Baekhyun was a real dumb move. 

**Chanyeol:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO 

**Chanyeol:** MY SCHEDULE WAS SUCH A MESS 

**Minseok hyung:** What did I just walk into

**Yerim:** Haha

**Minseok hyung:** Chanyeol you’re telling me you used your actual name to blend in as a Yeolmae 

**Minseok hyung:** You couldn’t think of an alias? I thought you were a crazed fan for a solid week before realizing you were a harmless bean. 

**Chaeng:** Not so harmless... 

**Mina:** Don’t worry guys I’ll calm her down

**Mina:** No arson today 

**Chanyeol:** I didn’t want my friends calling me by a fake name 

**Minseok hyung:** So Baekhyun left the group chat because he found out his boyfriend is the idol he draws?

**Chanyeol:** I love his drawings so much 

**Yerim:** “Wondering what I seem like in your world, Every single day I’m looking after you, And you’re looking at me” 

**Yerim:** IS THIS ABOUT BAEKHYUN???

**Chanyeol:** HAHA OK I TAKE IT BACK IM NOT LOEY ALSO WHO’S BAEKHYUN

**Chaeng:** ... 

**Chaeng:** Chanyeol you are forgiven

**Chaeng:** I will go talk to Baekhyun now. 

**Yerim:** CHANYEOL THE LAST LINE IN THE SONG IS “LOVE YOU”

**Chanyeol:** I did not think this through

**Chanyeol:** I have been /exposed/

**Chanyeol:** NO ONE TELL BAEKHYUN

**Minseok hyung:** Chanyeol... your lyrics are public 

**Chanyeol:** Suddenly I regret this album

**Yerim:** YOU KNEW BAEKHYUN WHEN YOU WROTE HEAVEN 

**Chanyeol:** YERIM STOP BEING SO SMART 

[Yerim changed the chat name: Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s heaven]

**Chaeng:** Mina is driving but we’ll be at Baekhyun’s house in 10 minutes and I’ll slap some sense into him. 

**Chanyeol:** Don’t slap him!

**Chaeng:** You’re so cute Chanyeol, I picked the right idol to stan

**Chanyeol:** You’re the reason I met Baekhyun. I can never thank you enough Chaeyoung. 

**Chaeng:** Alrighty if Baekhyun doesn’t come back into this chat after I talk to him oof. 

~=+•+=~

“Baekhyun open this door” Chaeyoung yells 

“No!” Baekhyun says cuddled up on his couch with his blanket. 

“Baekhyun please?” Mina asks “We just want to help.”

Baekhyun sighs and gets up off his couch. He unlocks the door and opens it. 

“My baby got hurt” Chaeyoung says wrapping her arms around him. 

“Get off me!” Baekhyun says wiggling out of the hug “and I’m not a baby!”

“You know Chanyeol never meant to hurt you Baekhyun.” Mina says trying to comfort him. 

“You don’t know what happened” Baekhyun says sitting back on his couch “He lied to me.”

“He didn’t lie Baekhyun” Chaeyoung says sitting beside him “Did you ask him if he was Loey? It’s not lying he just didn’t tell you.”

Baekhyun looks at Chaeyoung with wide eyes. 

“He told us” Mina explains. 

“How are you not freaking out?” Baekhyun asks. 

“He’s still Chanyeol” Mina says “You should have seen him in the chat, he’s exactly the same.”

“I suggest you listen to his songs from this year” Chaeyoung says pointing at Baekhyun’s headphones “You might realize what you mean to him.”

“What if it’s all lies?” Baekhyun asks pouting. 

“I think we all know it’s not.” Mina responds “Yes, he didn’t tell you he was Loey but he did say he was Chanyeol and he is. He’s not hiding anything else.”

“Loey is some untouchable talented being straight from heaven. Chanyeol is, or was anyways, my ridiculously adorable but goofy boyfriend.” Baekhyun explains “Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to have them become one person?”

“Just talk to Chanyeol like Chanyeol then” Chaeyoung suggest “Listen to Loey like Loey. You don’t have to make them one person yet. Just don’t freeze Chanyeol out I think he’d shatter and other than Yerim none of us want emo Chanyeol 2.0” 

“Ok” Baekhyun nods “I think I can do that.”

“Great” Chaeyoung smiles “We have to be somewhere else but good luck”

[Private chat with ‘liar’]

2:15 pm 26 November 2019

[Changed contact name to: Chanyeol]

**Baekhyun:** hi 

**Chanyeol:** Hey! 

**Baekhyun:** I’ve decided not to break up with you. I’m still going to need time to get used to this but can you just be Chanyeol my sweet boyfriend? Nothing else?

**Chanyeol:** That’s all I want to be. I promise I have time now. 

**Baekhyun:** Good let’s do that... no selfies yet. 

**Chanyeol:** Can you at least send me selfies? 

**Baekhyun:** if you’re nice

**Chanyeol:** I’ll be the nicest

**Baekhyun:** Good. 

**Baekhyun:** I missed you 

**Chanyeol:** I missed you so much. You have no idea how much it hurt to go 2 weeks without you then come back to you wanting to break up. 

**Baekhyun:** As much as having my boyfriend ignore me for two weeks right after we got together after months of pinning?

**Chanyeol:** I’m so sorry Baekhyun :(( I should have told you I was Loey earlier

**Baekhyun:** I don’t think I ever would have asked you out if you did

**Chanyeol:** Ok then nevermind 

**Baekhyun:** You could have just told me you were on a trip without wifi and we could have avoided all of this

**Chanyeol:** I didn’t want to lie :((

**Baekhyun:** You lied about being a Yeolmae

**Chanyeol:** No I didn’t! I never said I was a fan I just talked about how I felt about the music which was all accurate!

**Baekhyun:** seems more like you’re getting off on a technicality

**Baekhyun:** just don’t hide anything else from me

**Chanyeol:** I promise I won’t! 

**Chanyeol:** Do you want me to add you back on the group chat

**Baekhyun:** Yes please

**Chanyeol:** Yerim... made some observations... 

**Chanyeol:** but no hiding anything so 

**Chanyeol:** this is going to be embarrassing 

**Baekhyun:** ok?

[Group chat: Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s heaven]

2:31 pm 26 November 2019

[Chanyeol added: Baekhyun]

**Yerim:** YOURE BACK

**Minseok hyung:** I’m guessing he’s not mad anymore?

**Baekhyun:** I’m still on the fence 

**Chanyeol:** :(

**Minseok hyung:** Come on dude he did his best 

**Minseok hyung:** None of us would have done any different. We literally talked about how we’d spy on fans if we were famous

**Chanyeol:** Yeah that was really awkward for me

**Minseok hyung:** Plus he’s clearly head over heels for you 

**Chanyeol:** HAHA LETS STOP EXPOSING ME THANKS

**Baekhyun:** Are those songs really about me?

**Chanyeol:** ifyourokwiththatbutifnotnotheywerejustfictional

**Baekhyun:** what?

**Yerim:** Yes they were about you

**Baekhyun:** Oh 

**Baekhyun:** So you knew about every single time I talked about how cute Loey’s nose is

**Baekhyun:** I spent hours drawing your face

**Chanyeol:** Yes it was adorable I loved it 

**Yerim:** This is better than the day they started dating 

**Minseok hyung:** Agreed

**Chaeng:** So... wait if it’s not just Loey’s birthday it’s Chanyeol’s birthday 

**Chaeng:** WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BIG

**Chaeng**: w-wait Chanyeol could we have a birthday party?

**Yerim:** Oh thanks yeah everyone in Seoul just meet up and have a party

**Minseok hyung:** Yerim we’re only like an hour and a half away I can drive us there

**Chanyeol:** I can invite you all over but I’ll have to ask my manager first

**Chanyeol:** Kyungsoo says it’s ok! 

**Baekhyun:** I’m not sure I can go

**Yerim:** come on Baekhyun the whole squad is going to be there

**Baekhyun:** it’s just hard to see Loey but think Chanyeol. I’m not someone who ever thought I’d even want to date my idol but now I am?? 

**Chanyeol:** I’m dating my idol too

**Baekhyun:** omg not that again

**Minseok hyung:** you think that’s not weird for us too? Chanyeol is our friend and he’s seen everything we said about Loey

**Chanyeol:** It was cute I was honoured

**Yerim:** We compared you to different cereal brands. How do you find that cute. 

**Minseok hyung:** but he’s still the same dork we’ve been talking to for over a year. We should celebrate his birthday together 

**Baekhyun:** I’ll go but I can’t promise I’ll be super fun

**Chanyeol:** I just want to see you

**Chanyeol:** Also I don’t need any gifts just getting to meet all of you is enough

**Minseok hyung:** Oh shut it we’re getting you gifts 

**Chanyeol:** :( fine but nothing big 

**Chanyeol:** Do you want to come over at 5pm?

**Yerim:** Yeah that’s a good time!

~=+•+=~

[Private chat with ‘ding dong dongsaeng’]

3:12 pm 27 November 2019

**Baekhyun:** CHAENG QUICK IM AN IDIOT AND I DONT HAVE ANY GIFT FOR CHANYEOL 

**Chaeng:** Really dude??? 

**Chaeng:** You had all day but you wait till now???

**Baekhyun:** I’m still kinda just in denial 

**Chaeng:** Well denial or not you gotta get him something good 

**Baekhyun:** but what??? He’s a famous singer-songwriter what could I get him that he’d want?

**Chaeng:** Stop thinking of it that way. What would Chanyeol want?

**Baekhyun:** ... fan art?

**Chaeng:** You know him better than me but yeah I’m pretty sure that’s what he’d want

**Chaeng:** Give him an original instead of the scan

**Baekhyun:** Ok thanks Chaeng

Baekhyun puts his phone away and lives for the nearest craft store. If he’s going to give his art, it should at least be in a nice portfolio. He gets home and puts every single traditional drawing he’s ever made in it as well as a bunch of digital art prints. He wraps it to the best of his ability and writes a card he tapes to the gift. 

Finally, he’s ready for the party. Well maybe not emotionally ready but he heads out anyways. When he arrives at the apartment complex he finds a man to matches Chanyeol’s managers description in the lobby. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks to get his attention. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo says smiling “You look just like your photos.”

“Thank you?” Baekhyun says a little flustered. 

“You’re the last one so I’ll walk up with you.” Kyungsoo says as he starts walking towards the elevator. 

“You’re joining us?” Baekhyun asks following the manager. 

“Yeah, you think you’re the only friends Chanyeol has?” Kyungsoo laughs “He doesn’t have a whole lot of them but they’re all there. Me included.”

“Oh” Baekhyun says awkwardly as they wait for the elevator. 

They don’t talk to each other while the ride the elevator which is good because Baekhyun has no idea what to say. As the doors of the elevator, open Baekhyun's heart starts racing. He’s going to meet his boyfriend finally. And his idol. That’s a lot. 

Kyungsoo knocks on the apartment door and Baekhyun watches the door open. He’s greeted by a smiling man Baekhyun has never seen. 

“Hey! I’m Jongdae, Chanyeol’s friend” Jongdae says extending his hand “I’m guessing you’re Baekhyun?”

“What gave it away?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I promised I wouldn’t embarrass Chanyeol so I’m not going to answer that.” Jongdae laughs. 

“Baekhyun!” Yerim screams before coming up and hugging him “I missed you!”

“Yerim let’s let the birthday boy greet him” Minseok says pulling Yerim off Baekhyun. 

“Hi Baekhyun” Chanyeol says in a small voice. 

It’s just as weird as Baekhyun imagined it. He’s looking at the idol he’s been staring at through a screen for years. Except instead of his usual professional confident persona, there’s a shy awkward boy. He's wearing an oversized hoodie that just makes him look like a small cute boy but his towering height tells a different story and Baekhyun's can't quite wrap his head around it.

“You’re-” Baekhyun says in shock looking at Chanyeol “t-tall”

“Great observational skills there Sherlock” Chaeyoung laughs. 

“I can take your gift if you want to speak to Chanyeol privately” Kyungsoo says extending his hand. 

Baekhyun just nods and hands over the gift. Kyungsoo motions for Baekhyun to walk into the kitchen and Chanyeol follows. 

“Happy birthday” Baekhyun says having a hard time keeping eye contact. 

“Thanks” Chanyeol blushes “I’m glad you decided to come after all.”

“I’m really sorry for making this difficult” Baekhyun forces a smile “It’s still just a lot to take in...”

“You’re not alone you know” Chanyeol mumbles “I’m meeting my adorable boyfriend, who apparently is even cuter in person somehow, and it’s scary.”

“We should probably join the party right? I don’t want to steal you away from everyone” Baekhyun says looking back at everyone in the living room. 

“If it was just Jongin, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongdae I’d disagree” Chanyeol smiles “But I do really want to talk to everyone from the group chat.”

Thankfully, things get way less awkward after the initial introductions. Once everyone starts opening up and talking comfortably it’s just fun. Baekhyun feels a thousand times less nervous and he’s slowly seeing Chanyeol and not Loey. Chanyeol really is the guy he’s been crushing on for months, cute, a little awkward, nerdy and kind-hearted. Sure he’s still seeing the idol side of him but it’s not as overwhelming as it was before. 

“Presents!” Jongdae yells out like a little kid “Me first!”

“I wanted to go first” Minseok grumbles. 

“Too bad I called it first” Jongdae fake pouts at Minseok. 

“Children” Kyungsoo scoffs before grabbing all the gifts from the entryway and bringing them into the living room. 

“That’s hyung to you” Minseok and Jongdae say at the same time. 

“Oooo what is this?” Chanyeol says looking at the small box-shaped gift in front of him before peeling the wrap off it. 

“It’s a case for your picks” Jongdae explains “You keep losing them by just stuffing them in random pockets.”

“Aww thanks, Jongdae” Chanyeol says before hugging his smaller friend. 

“My turn!” Minseok yells. 

They keep opening gifts until it’s Baekhyun’s turn. He didn’t mean to avoid giving his gift but he is really nervous about it. He’s sure Chanyeol will like it but it’s still his art so it's scary. Not to mention sitting so close to Chanyeol. They really haven’t done any couple-y things all night. They just act like friends, the way they do over text. Which is honestly helping Baekhyun feel more comfortable. 

“Ok Baekhyun your turn” Chaeyoung smirks “Everyone get their cameras ready.” 

“I hope you like it.” Baekhyun says sitting beside Chanyeol and handing over his gift. 

“It could literally be a plastic spoon and he’d treasure it forever” Jongin laughs. 

“Thank you Jongin, your comments are appreciated” Chanyeol says sarcastically “I’m sure I’ll love it Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol opens the gift with a puzzled look on his face. It’s not until he opens the portfolio that he realizes what it is. 

“Are these the originals?” Chanyeol says softly looking shocked. 

“Yeah all of them” 

“Baekhyun I can’t take this” Chanyeol says looking serious “This is way too special, you should have given me prints.”

“I want you to have them.” Baekhyun smiles trying to reassure Chanyeol “Chanyeol are you crying?”

“No” Chanyeol lies wiping his eyes with his sweater paw “Thank you so much Baekhyun, this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“It’s just some drawings” Baekhyun says. 

“Don’t do that, you always do that.” Chanyeol says getting serious “These aren’t just drawings Baekhyun. They are hours of work hell probably days of work that you did for me. I don’t mean me as in Loey, you let me help you over text while you drew a lot of these. These are all your hard work and memories, our memories. These are the reason I know you and I could never be thankful enough that they exist.”

“I didn’t think of it like that.” Baekhyun says feeling completely shocked himself. 

“I feel like we shouldn’t be here” Yixing says softly. 

Baekhyun immediately flushes red and gets off the couch to sit back in his chair. 

“You dumbass, you ruined it!” Jongdae yells. 

“I feel like we should get going now” Minseok says standing up “Happy birthday Chanyeol.”

“Yeah it’s pretty late” Mina says pulling her arm off of Chaeyoung and getting up. 

Everyone gets up and gets ready to leave. Chanyeol says goodbye to them all individually like the sweetie boy he is. 

“Bye Chanyeol” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Could you stay a little longer?” Chanyeol says with puppy dog eyes. 

“Not fair you know that look is my weakness.” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Yes but I only use it for the noblest of causes.” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Keeping me at your house is noble?” Baekhyun smirks. 

“Not like that! I didn’t-” Chanyeol freaks out “I just thought we could talk alone for a little... maybe I could perform one of my songs...”

“That is very tempting” Baekhyun smiles “I can stay for a few more hours.”

“Great” Chanyeol smiles before holding Baekhyun’s hand “I’ll show you where I write my music.”

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun over to his little home studio. In the room, there are 3 electric guitars, 2 acoustic guitars, 2 bass guitars, 3 keyboards and one huge one in front of the computer desk. There’s also a mic at the desk. Baekhyun recognizes the room from Chanyeol’s live streams. 

“I never thought I’d see it in person” Baekhyun says taking in everything “It’s a bit cramped, isn’t it?”

“Yeah well I don’t have the biggest apartment and I can’t give up any of these.” Chanyeol says pointing to all the instruments. 

“How do you do you compose songs?” Baekhyun says letting his inner curious fan out. 

“It depends on the song.” Chanyeol says “I let my emotions just sort of guide me through it. I pick an instrument based on how I feel, usually, it’s my keyboard. Most of the time it doesn’t work out but sometimes I write something good enough to submit to the company. After that, I work with the writers at the company to edit it and pick out all the details until it’s ready to be recorded properly.” 

“That’s a lot of work” Baekhyun says thinking about how much time it takes just to make one single song “I would never be able to do it, you’re really talented” Baekhyun blushes “I mean you already know that.”

“It’s similar to how you make art, it’s a process of trial and error till you’re happy with it” Chanyeol answers “and you’re talented too Baekhyun, I’d never be able to do what you do.”

“You’re never going to stop saying you’re my fan are you?” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Never” Chanyeol smiles back. 

Chanyeol picks up one of his acoustic guitars. 

“You shared your art with me, I’d like to share mine with you.” Chanyeol smiles shyly “I’m working on an acoustic song right now, I’d like if you were the first person to hear it.”

“I’d be honoured” Baekhyun smiles. 

They both sit on stools in the cramped little room, it’s not super comfortable but it feels right. Feels intimate. 

Chanyeol starts strumming his guitar. After a few chords, he starts to sing. 

_ Picking up my old guitar, _

_ The confession that I couldn’t make _

_ Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell _

_ Just listen, I’ll sing for you _

Baekhyun feels his heart swell as he listens to the words. The lyrics are so perfect. Even after Chanyeol’s confession, Baekhyun could never really see how Chanyeol wrote songs about him. But this time feels different, maybe because he’s hearing it in person.

_ It’s kind of funny, I only have you _

_ But sometimes, I’m worse than a stranger to you _

_ When in truth, I just wanna put my head in your arms _

_ And be held by you _

Like every time Baekhyun listens to Loey’s music Baekhyun can feel the sincerity in his voice. He feels the emotions of the crash into him. He knows what the words mean. He thinks about how difficult it must have been for Chanyeol to have a crush on someone who talks about him constantly but without knowing. He was there every time Baekhyun laughed about never being able to meet Loey. It must have hurt. 

_ I’m so thankful every day that you are here _

_ You’re a gift from God _

_ When today passes, I might get awkward again _

_ But I wanna tell you today, so listen _

Every time Baekhyun wanted a selfie, or to talk or to meet up and Chanyeol had to say no even though he wanted to. He had to let Baekhyun down, he had to hold back just because he couldn’t tell Baekhyun that he was Loey. Baekhyun is finally fully realizing everything Chanyeol has been through. He feels like an ass for getting mad at him. Baekhyun finally lets go of the fear and anger he felt before. 

_ I love you so much but I don’t tell you that I love you _

_ It’s awkward, my pride won’t allow me _

_ I’ll take courage and tell you today _

_ But just listen without much thought, I’ll sing for you _

_ Sing for you, _

_ Just listen and smile _

Chanyeol ends the song and looks up at Baekhyun expectantly, clearly nervous for Baekhyun’s reaction. 

“You love me?” Baekhyun says softly. 

Chanyeol doesn’t speak up but he nods slowly. Without saying another word Baekhyun gets off his stool and slowly takes Chanyeol’s guitar from his hands. He places the guitar safely on the ground before lightly placing a hand on Chanyeol’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds and it’s the most innocent kiss Baekhyun has ever had but it’s perfect. It’s just as soft and pure as the song was. 

“I love you too” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Really?” Chanyeol asks 

“Of course I do Chanyeol” Baekhyun “How could I not?”

“I’ve made everything difficult” Chanyeol says softly “I know I’ve hurt you and caused you so much trouble.”

“No relationship is easy, we all have our own challenges” Baekhyun says stealing Chaeyoung’s word “But we’ll make it work.”

“I love you so much” Chanyeol says again. 

“I know” Baekhyun smiles before kissing Chanyeol again.


End file.
